Elevator Love Letter
by SuchAKidder
Summary: Izzie and George share a moment together outside of the elevator. Spoilers for season five finale.


AN: Loving Grey's and Gizzie as I do, I just had to type this up. This is also the title of an episode earlier this season, but I looked at the lyrics and while they didn't fit perfectly, they were a few lines I really liked.

_Elevator, take me home- _Stars

The elevator was silent. Just as well, she didn't like elevator music anyway.

She fiddled with her dress. Hopefully, Denny would like it. _Of course he'll like it, _a voice chided in her head. _He's your fiancé!_ Oh, she couldn't say that enough. She was marrying Denny Duquette. Mrs. Denny Duquette. Isobel Duquette. Dr. Duquette. The elevator door opened.

George?

It all came back. Denny dead, she slept with George while he was married, she married Alex, she had cancer.

And George? John Doe. The bus. Of course. She heard her nurses gossiping about it. It was surprising how much clarity death gave you.

She felt the shock, weakly, numbly, her last tie in to living. Far away, miles it seemed, they were trying to restart her heart. Let them try. She had already lost Denny, and now George and she was tired. So tired.

"Well?" He asked.

"Of course."

Walking off the elevator proved to be anticlimactic. She felt the slightest tug, right before she stepped off, but she bared her shoulders and pushed forward anyway. And nothing changed but George smiled a little more widely. He reached for her hand and she reached for his and somewhere in the middle they met.

"What now?" Even though she knew perfectly well what was to happen next.

"How should I know? I've only been dead a minute longer than you." He said, with a smile on his face as they began to walk toward the light.

"That's so not an excuse."

"Then why don't you know what to do?"

"Hey. I have cancer. My brain's Swiss cheese. Things are a little fuzzy for me." Were a little fuzzy for her. Now, in death when all her worldly troubles were stripped away, her mind felt clearer than it ever had in life.

"I was dragged by a bus for half a block."

"She must have been gorgeous for you to have pushed her out of the way."

"I would have pushed anyone out of the way." He answered truthfully. Was it even possible to lie anymore?

"Even Alex?" She teased. Once alive, that could have caused a dilemma but here George merely shrugged.

"Probably… Are you going to miss him?"

Yes and no. Not in sadness or regret would she miss him, but she would still remember him wherever she would go. "Yes. Will you miss her?"

"Izzie, I don't even know her name!"

"You knew she was hot."

"Will you ever let that die?"

"Never. We have an eternity."

Eternity. Without noticing it they had walked all they way down the hall. Nothing awaited them now but white light.

"Ready?" George asked.

"Yes." They took a deep breath in unison and then—"Wait! I have something to say…" She cleared her throat. "You're an idiot for thinking you could enlist without telling us first." But it was said in happiness, and they both knew this and George smiled.

"I love you Izzie Stevens."

"I love you George O'Malley." It was true. Denny, Alex, she loved them both, in their own special ways. But George, George was her person. He had been there for her always and would be for forever. Literally. Maybe she didn't love George in a romantic way. Maybe she did and had all along. Maybe she would have regretted marrying Alex but you don't regret when you're dead. "I love you." She muttered again, the worlds feeling as good before when called herself Mrs. Denny Duquette.

They each took another deep breath, the action more of habit then of need. She had no idea what was waiting for her and George on the other side, but he was her person and she was ready to find out with him.

AN: Well I've only seen it twice, so I'm not sure if the idea of Izzie having heard of the John Doe and the bus by some of the nurses, is plausible, but whatever. I also know she wasn't fiddling with her dress, it was some little thing-y (right?) and since I'm not sure what that thingy was, I just put her dress.


End file.
